


Ray Kowalski is wonderful man with a precious soul who must be protected and appreciated at all times

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Blankets, Coffee, Cute, Donuts, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Love Letters, M/M, smarties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*showers him with all the compliments and praise he deserves that Fraser sometimes fails to give him*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Kowalski is wonderful man with a precious soul who must be protected and appreciated at all times

**Author's Note:**

> this was my personal way of dealing with a particularly strong Ray Kowalski-feelings overload I had a while back (after I re-wathed Spy vs. Spy and realized/noticed [how inconsiderate Fraser is treating Ray](http://jackymedan.tumblr.com/post/104661480721/can-we-please-talk-about-spy-vs-spy-because) throughout pretty much that entire episode and [how insecure and desolate that appeared to make Ray feel](http://jackymedan.tumblr.com/post/104668736026/due-south-3x08-spy-vs-spy-a-visual-guide-to), so I felt that needed to be rectified <3)


End file.
